The invention relates to alternators for internal combustion engines, and more particularly to alternator load control.
The invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward marine internal combustion engines. Because electrical demand is so high on today's boats, marine engines have been equipped with higher capacity alternators. The higher capacity alternators are typically capable of supplying approximately 50% of their full rated current at engine idle speed. For example, with a 70 amp alternator that is 50% efficient, it is not unusual for two horsepower to be consumed by the alternator when heavy electrical loads are placed on the system. A consequent drop in engine RPM is noticed by the operator at low speeds. In extreme cases, the load is substantial enough that the engine stalls. Alternator control circuitry operates independently of engine capability. The alternator will produce as much current as it can, given the rotational speed of the rotor, driven by the engine, without regard for the mechanical load being placed on the running engine.
The present invention provides a simple and effective solution, including smart alternator control.